


giving it up

by chilymango



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome, Top Monkey D. Luffy, Top Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilymango/pseuds/chilymango
Summary: “hey sanji! d’ya think zoro can take both of us?”or the time when both sanji and luffy try and see whether they can fuck zoro simultaneously.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 253





	giving it up

**Author's Note:**

> hello again everyone! i'm back on my horny bullshit jaksdjkaskjs. uhh, i dont have anything to say except to please enjoy it? hopefully it's not too bad, i literally started this on sunday? and kept on writing a couple of 300-500+ words each day till today and i gotta say i'm quite proud for doing this lil writing streak.
> 
> also this is un beta-ed so many apologies in advance if the ending feels a bit rushed. ya girl was running on 1 hour of sleep and hot chocolate.

“hey sanji! d’ya think zoro can take both of us?”

it starts off as an out-of-the-blue question. luffy’s chewing on a piece of meat, talking through his food as sanji grimaces as he watches the boy speak.

“don’t talk with your mouth full, luffy.” taking a sip of red wine, he scolds the captain before the question finally settles into his mind. red tinging his cheeks, sanji feels a sense of embarrassment as he huffily replies back. “don’t say it right here – have some damn manners, we’re at dinner.”

“eh? but sanji, it’s only us here?” luffy states, questioning lilt in his tone.

and well – that’s true. they’re the only two in the kitchen, the rest of the crew were spread out all around the ship. the beautiful nami-san is probably out tending to her tangerines, and the wonderful robin-chan was most likely in the library. he’s sure chopper’s in his office, concocting one thing or another, and brook is probably with him. franky, and usopp must be working together, mending something in the ship. and he _knows_ that lazy brute of a swordsman is stuck in that crow’s nest, working out again – always has that insatiable need to get stronger.

“t-that’s true but you still shouldn’t say something that … private right in the open.” sanji sighs, hastily running a hand through his hair.

eyebrows furrowed, luffy frowns at sanji’s comment, not understanding what the cook meant. giving a light shrug he opts to ask again.

“so what do you think?”

and sanji’s mind reels back into the conversation, very much aware as to what it holds.

“i don’t know luffy, why don’t you ask him? do you even think zoro even wants it?” taking out his cigarette box and lighter, sanji quickly brings an unused cigarette to his lips, lighting so afterwards.

“hmm, that’s a pretty good idea! maybe i’ll go and ask – hey zoro!” luffy yells, hopping out of his seat as he goes to track down that damn marimo.

“oi luffy.” sanji’s eyes widen slightly as he stands up, calling out his captain but it’s already too late, knowing that he’s probably on his way to find zoro. tch, sanji sucks his teeth as he rubs a hand across his face. it’s not as if he _hasn’t_ thought about it. he’s wondered what it’d be like if both he and luffy were fucking zoro at the same time, wondered what it’d feel like if both of their dicks were pressed up together inside zoro’s tight ass. he just hasn’t acted on it, that’s all. he’s kinda relieved to know that he’s not the only one with that idea in mind, that there’s a chance that luffy wants it too. but man… what’s that swordsman going to think? what’s he going to say? well – he can only wait with luffy’s news.

“sanji~!”

speak of the devil, here he comes. cigarette still in his mouth, he takes it out briefly as he turns towards the entrance of the kitchen. “yes luffy?”

he can see it so clearly – luffy’s never been one to hide his emotions very well, always had his heart on his sleeve. sanji can see the excitement that lights up luffy’s eyes, the mischievous grin formed on his lips. and sanji? he can feel his heart hammering, knowing what’s about to come.

“sanji! guess what? i asked zoro and he wants it too!”

and sanji lets out a sigh, rather a breath of relief. he honestly wasn’t sure what to expect with zoro. he was just as likely to turn the offer down as he was to accept it.

“oh and he wants us in the crow’s nest too.”

that makes sanji pause for a second. “like … _now_?”

“yeah! now” luffy laughs as he goes back outside, assumedly to go back to where zoro’s at.

and oh my god – they’re actually going to do it.

sanji stabs the cigarette butt into the ash, killing the stub before walking out into the deck; heart hammering as he gets to the other two crew mates of his.

upon entering the crow’s nest, sanji finds luffy on zoro’s lap watching them sloppily make out with each other, the captain’s hand inside zoro’s pants and zoro’s face all flushed out.

“tch, you couldn’t have waited luffy?” glaring slightly at the two, sanji can’t help but feel a bit envious that luffy managed to get his hands on zoro already.

“shishishi, sorry sanji.” sanji’s pretty sure luffy’s not.

“maybe if you weren’t smoking shitty cook, you would’ve gotten a chance by now.” eyes flickering to zoro, sanji smirks at zoro’s flushed out state.

“i’d take you more seriously if you weren’t two seconds away from coming,” which earns an annoyed sound coming from the swordsman, ready to show sanji a piece of his mind before he moans when luffy attaches his lips around zoro’s nipple, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin.

hand flying to luffy’s head, zoro grips on luffy’s hair lightly as he bucks upwards, trying to gain some friction. luffy only grins as he grinds back down, allowing zoro to feel his own arousal.

by now, sanji’s sitting with his dick out thumb swiping over the head as he collects the precum and uses it as lube, making the slick of his hand on his length easy to fuck up into. he’s watching carefully; he’s watching how luffy is pulling down zoro’s pants, how luffy’s taking out the bottle of lube from the boxes lying there and dribbling it on his fingers, how luffy’s pushing his slicked-up fingers into zoro’s tight ass. watching zoro hiss at the coldness and then sudden intrusion of the captain’s fingers now matter however many times they’ve done this before.

laughing softly, luffy looks at zoro watching his facial expressions as he prods around, trying to loosen him up before adding another one shortly after. he’s excited, anticipating this moment and he’s really curious as to what it’d feel like with both him and sanji fucking zoro at the same time.

he can see zoro’s dick prick up at the feeling and he leans over to lick a stripe up from the base to the tip, just to tease the other. he feels satisfied when zoro reacts with a gasp, before he grips onto the base of zoro’s cock with his spare hand acting as a makeshift cock ring.

zoro groans as his dick feels trapped, unable to properly release while he feels his captain put in another finger making him tense slightly for a mere second or two before relaxing, jolting slightly as he lets out a sudden noise when luffy curls his fingers up.

“oh fuck.” both sanji and luffy watch with glee as the latter brushes over zoro’s prostate before beginning to massage it, watching as zoro turns into a whining mess, ass fucking back into luffy’s fingers.

pulling his fingers out luffy decides its time –removing himself from zoro, he quickly grabs a condom before luffy hastily puts it on, fumbling slightly with excitement and anticipation.

by this time sanji has moved closer to the duo, sitting next to zoro as he pets his head.

“you good marimo?” he murmurs softly, the few times he shows his intimacy towards the other.

“yeah but i want you to hurry up.” luffy gives a bright laugh as he realizes he’s being directed at, spreading zoro’s thighs apart before he pushes in with one swift move.

“good enough for you zoro?”

zoro does groan at that, exhaling slowly as he lies against sanji letting luffy maneuver him however he’d like. he doesn’t answer luffy but luffy knows he’s satisfied.

luffy allows zoro the chance to get used to the feeling before pulling out slightly which earns a soft groan from the swordsman below before pushing back his dick back in to the hilt.

“look at him luffy. see how well his tight ass is taking you? look at how our precious swordsman is behaving for us.”

zoro blushes but says nothing, dick twitching as his only affirmation that he likes how the cook and captain talk about him, preening inwardly at the praise.

zoro moans when he feels sanji’s fingers reach down to pinch and tease his nipples while luffy is picking up the pace, feeling both sensations all at once.

zoro awkwardly grabs sanji’s dick, reveling at the hiss the blonde lets out as he’s pumping the length. in between, he squeezes the base lightly, before continuing his ministrations all while getting fucked. little _ah ah ah_ s spill past zoro’s lips when luffy shifts slightly, hitting his prostate dead on.

“ _fuck_ luffy.” luffy only grunts in response, gripping zoro’s thighs hard. zoro’s pretty sure they’re gonna bruise tomorrow.

“you still wanna do this marimo?

“yeah, just hurry it up will ya?”

“hey luffy, add a finger.” and that’s all what luffy needs to start. he slows down the pace, still thrusting just as hard though as he pours some lube on his fingers. and with the next thrust, he goes slow – as he pushes his finger along with his own dick as zoro grits his teeth, willing himself to just _relax_.

luffy continues as usual, trying to ease it in as he watches zoro closely trying to see if there’s any discomfort. they’ve talked about this before, sanji set up it actually – boundaries and whatnot. and if zoro was in any pain, if he didn’t want to do it, one “stop” and that’d be it. no excuses, just acceptance and a blanket and some warm drink if necessary.

zoro’s taking deep breaths as he adjusts to the new sensation. it’s a nice burn but it’s still unknown to him. zoro tries to will himself to relax before letting out a surprised moan, inwardly thanking sanji for focusing his attention on his dick. he melts a little, relaxing in sanji’s arms as luffy continues to slowly push more and more of his fingers, getting three fingers inside zoro’s ass.

letting out a whistle, luffy hungrily eats up the image that’s in front of him, seeing how both his fingers and dick are getting sucked into zoro’s tight hole, seeing how zoro’s taking it like a champ (expected from soon-to-be the world’s greatest swordsman).

shifting slightly, zoro grinds back slightly on luffy’s dick and fingers in some attempt of mental preparation of what’s about to come.

“okay, okay, i think i’m ready now.” sanji and luffy glance to each other before looking back at zoro.

“ignore your pride, marimo, and tell us if it’s too much alright? if it hurts, just say so and we’ll stop – right luffy?” a nod follows after from luffy’s end.

letting out a sigh, zoro rolls his eyes at the two – although quite pleased how attentive they’re being towards him. “cook. captain. i’m _fine_. if i’ll tell you to stop if it’s too much.”

luffy pleased with that statement pulls out of zoro, smirking slightly when he hears zoro whimper watching his hole gape and throb for something instead of him. sanji manhandles zoro, pulling him onto his lap before he quickly slips on his own condom pushing his dick inside the familiar heat. luffy shifts closer to zoro, thighs touching zoro’s own as he grips his own dick at the base. placing a leg onto the bench, he’s able to scoot closer towards him as he slowly inserts the tip inside zoro’s hole, sensitive to zoro’s reactions.

zoro’s gripping sanji’s arm as means to get some kind of grip as he wills himself to relax at the burn and stretch of another dick entering him. he’s taking deep inhales, jaw clenched as he intently watches luffy’s dick get sucked in. it’s only a couple more seconds till luffy is at the hilt, hips touching zoro’s thighs as zoro continues to take in the extremely unfamiliar feeling and slight pain.

it takes a couple seconds more for zoro to relax more before giving a quick nod to luffy before luffy starts to thrust in slowly, zoro and sanji groaning in response. sanji didn’t realize how tight it would be with another dick inside, accidentally thrusting up at the grinding motion hitting zoro’s prostate in response.

“oh _fuck_ , cook.” zoro’s head falls forward as he whimpers at the action.

this only spurs both sanji and luffy to slowly fuck him, fucking in alternate thrusts that’ve got zoro moaning in response. soon enough zoro’s fucking back on both of them, one hand placed on sanji’s thigh and the other on the long bench that they’re all on. thighs quivering at every brush and thrust against his prostate, zoro’s letting out little _ah ah ah_ ’s as his moans increase in size and volume.

sweat forming on the trio’s bodies, sanji and luffy pick up the pace and drive into zoro’s hole, groaning at the amount of friction. sanji’s got his hands on zoro’s waist, gripping it as he fucks into zoro hard and fast; zoro gasping and shuddering at the feeling of it all. luffy takes his time, fucking zoro slow as he allows sanji to take the reigns.

“fuck fuck _fuck_.”

zoro whines as he feels a flash of heat pool in his lower stomach, knowing that he was getting close. his own dick was hard and shiny, leaking with pre-cum as he tries his best to fuck back and match the boys’ thrusts.

with the the tight heat of zoro’s ass and the friction that sanji provides luffy can feel himself get close, his thrusts getting quicker and harder, the sound of slaps surrounding the room. it takes only a few moments more till luffy groans, fucking hard as he stills slightly shuddering at the release. he’s fucking slowly into zoro’s ass to milk out more of his release before finally pulling out, zoro groaning at the feeling of his hole being somewhat empty.

this is when sanji decides that he’s had enough as he grips onto zoro’s waist shifting him properly onto his dick as zoro clenches down panting hard at the feeling of sanji’s dick pressed up against his prostate. a high pitched moan escapes him as sanji smirks, pressing a kiss onto zoro’s neck before sucking on the skin afterwards.

“fuck yourself for me zoro-chan.”

zoro does exactly that. he lifts up his hips ever so slightly before slamming down onto sanji’s dick, sanji groaning in response. his legs and thighs flex as he bounces on sanji’s dick meeting his thrusts at the same time. his eyes flutter shut before he hears luffy clear his throat.

“keep your eyes open for me.” and well, zoro always listens to his captain.

his eyes are trained on luffy, who’s already taken off the used, tied up condom, and he sees the intense look that luffy is giving him, that luffy is giving the two of them. he watches luffy lick his lips as he rakes up and down zoro’s form, bouncing quickly on sanji’s dick, as if he was a piece of meat.

zoro’s can feel the familiar wave of heat pool in his lower stomach, breath hitching as he knows what’s coming.

“fuck. cook – sanji. i’m close.” sanji grips zoro’s dick tight, cutting off any chance of him coming close.

“you’re not coming yet.” a few hard thrusts follow after as zoro only gasps in response, grinding back on sanji’s dick.

with his spare hand, sanji grips zoro’s waist as he continues his ministrations, fucking hard into zoro’s tight ass. dipping his head into zoro’s shoulder he continues to kiss and suck on the skin, wondering what pretty bruises would pop up in the next day. after a couple of moments later, sanji can feel his release come close as well feeling his lower stomach pool with heat.

loosening up his grip on zoro’s dick, he fists the length as he starts to pump it, greedily preening at zoro’s moan in response as he continues fucking hard into zoro’s prostate. it’s only a few seconds later when zoro comes with a loud moan, shuddering as he clamps down on sanji’s dick as his release covers sanji’s hand splattering a little onto his own chest. two thrusts more and sanji soon comes following afterward, spilling into his condom.

zoro’s content and happy.

he’s completely sated and in momentary bliss as he leans against sanji’s chest, tired as he allows all his weight on the other male.

“oi marimo! don’t sleep on me. luffy. help get zoro off of me.” sanji barks without any malice, as he tries to lift zoro off of his dick. luffy grabs a hand towel before joining the pair, trying to help get the swordsman off of his cook, smiling happily while doing so.

after zoro’s settled in between them, luffy quickly swipes the cum away from zoro’s stomach before tossing it to sanji as he wipes his hand, leaving only his fingers covered with zoro’s release before bringing said cum-covered fingers towards zoro’s face.

“open up.”

eyes closed, zoro opens up his mouth as sanji’s fingers push inside as he smears the cum on zoro’s tongue. realizing what he’s tasted, zoro’s eyes open quickly shock covering his features as he sees sanji smirk. pulling his fingers back, he wipes his hand on the clean part of the towel before tossing it aside.

“you damn ero-cook pervert.” sanji’s not threatened by the glare that’s sent his way.

“you know you loved it.” zoro rolls his eyes as he tugs luffy closer to the both of them.

“hey sanji!”

“yeah luffy?”

“zoro _can_ take the both of us.” sanji smirks as he eyes the other male who’s currently passed out in between them.

“yeah, captain. he can.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this ! catch me @ [chilymango](https://twitter.com/chilymango) on twitter if you wanna chat or anything ! if you like my work, feel free to buy me a [ko-fi](https://www.ko-fi.com/chilymango)! kudos & comments aren't obligatory but v much appreciated !
> 
> it's not beta-read as usual, so pardon any grammar/spelling errors. kudos & comments aren't obligatory but are very much appreciated!
> 
> ps. i want to try and write more smut content so if you wanna, drop any bottom!zoro prompt request u have in mind and i'll (hopefully) try and complete it!


End file.
